Hot And Heavy With Mr Mikaelson
by MarSalvatore
Summary: Who said that being unprepared for class wasn't fun? Well, Mr. Mikaelson certainly knows how to make detentions worth living for! Rated M for a reason! ;) Enjoy!


**Hey all! I had an idea of creating a Klaroline smut. So here it is! :D**

* * *

"So, who is going to tell me about the Golden Age of Athens?" Klaus asked and some students raised their hands to answer. Caroline wasn't one of them. She stood still with her head ducked down and hoped that the teacher wouldn't pick her. "Miss… Forbes?" She heard a voice and she quickly raised her head and smiled. "Yes… Um… The Golden Age of Athens, right? Well…" Caroline tried to gain some time to think about the answer that she didn't know, or for a classmate to whisper the right answers, which never happened. And her time was over, she had to answer.

"It was in Ancient Athens…" Klaus nodded to continue. "And it's called Golden because that time people were digging up gold and they made jewelry…." She knew that she was wrong and her cheeks were already painted with a bright pink color. Someone in the class whispered the word 'Pericles' in case that would help her remember the answer but nothing… So "And Pericles was the chief!" She said smiling and everyone started to laugh.

Klaus shook his head disappointed. "No, Caroline. He wasn't the 'chief'… He was the statesman and orator of Athens... This is the second time that you are unprepared. One more time and you're out with detention." He said irritated and turned his back to her. Caroline's head fell in her hands and she sighed silently. Once more she had embarrassed herself in front of him.

The thing is that she tried, she tried so hard to study, but she couldn't. Every time she opened the book, his face popped up in her mind. Pictures of him, smiling, laughing with that sexy laugh every time a student said something funny. Pictures of him with his hands around her waist, his lips on neck, on her own lips… That's why she couldn't study. She was in love. She was in love with her teacher.

No, he wasn't an ordinary teacher. At the age of 28, Klaus Mikaelson was the History teacher of Mystic Falls High School. And he was hot. Hot as hell. Everything about him was utterly sexy, his dirty blond hair, his blue eyes, his full lips, his heavy British accent. That accent that made the girls – and their mothers – go crazy. Even the way he dressed and walked was sexy. He was a sex god, according to Elena, Caroline's best friend.

"Care, wait!" Elena called and ran to her friend. Caroline quickly entered the girl's bathrooms and stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still pink and her dark blue eyes were full of water, ready to spill out. Elena appeared behind her holding a tissue, which she gave to Caroline. "What's wrong?" she asked softly and she moved to stand beside her.

"What's wrong? You saw what happened…" Caroline passed her hand through her blond hair and sighed. "He must hate me so much." She whispered and closed her eyes. Elena hugged her shoulders. Caroline leaned into her friend's hug and a sob escaped from her lips.

"Hey… Hey… It's okay… He doesn't hate you…" Elena said in a soothing tone. "I even believe he likes you." She concluded and the blond girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, right… There's no way he likes me Lena… I'm a student. And I'm also about ten years younger…". "I really don't see where's the problem here…" Elena said determined. "And I still believe that he likes you. He would be stupid if he didn't!" Caroline looked at her best friend confused and Elena sighed. "Look at you" she said turning the girl to the mirror "You're beautiful! You're full of light! I can't see why he wouldn't like you…" The blonde smiled at the compliment. Elena always knew how to cheer her up. She knew about her insecurities, and she tried to send them away every time they were overwhelming Caroline.

"Anyway, I've seen how he looks at you. That look is not the one you give to an ordinary student." Elena concluded and pulled Caroline outside of the bathrooms. The day was over and the two of them had arranged to spend their evening at the spa. Massage, seaweed therapy, scrubs and all those great things a girl deserve.

After about four hours in the spa Caroline got in her house and she was radiating. She had no idea what the staff had done to her but she felt more beautiful than ever. Her face was shining, she was relaxed and she had a wide smile on her lips that made her eyes the most bright blue. All that time she had managed to get Klaus out of her mind and she hoped she could keep that way. She really need to study. As Klaus, no, as Mr. Mikaelson – yeah, that's better – had said, if she was unprepared once more, she would be in trouble.

That was the time when Elena called. Caroline's phone vibrated and the blonde immediately slide her finger on the screen to answer. "Miss me already?" She asked with sexy voice and she heard Elena's chuckle on the line. "Yeah, you wish!" the brunette replied and they laughed together. "Seriously, why did you call? I need to study…" Caroline sighed and waited for her friend's answer. "Look, who's ready to study! I hope you will study this time… Anyway I called because I have a plan for tomorrow." Caroline was intrigued. "Spill it."

"Come to school thirty minutes early and meet me at the girl's lockers. I'll explain everything then. We'll see how your beloved teacher will react… Sleep well." She hung up the phone before Caroline could form any questions. She was really intrigued and she racked her head trying to find out about Elena's plan. When she tried to study, once again Klaus's face came into her mind. But this time her fantasies were more…intimate. The thought about Klaus kissing her with such passion that he could burn a whole house, his lips travelling lower to her body. She felt the temperature of the room rising and heat was pooling between her thighs. She abandoned every try to study and walked to her bed where she got lost in her fantasies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline met Elena at the lockers as they had planned. All night – well, when she stopped fantasizing – she was trying to find Elena's plan. She had thought of many possible plans but none of them was what it was waiting for her.

"No way! There's no way I wear this… thing!" Caroline said and she got up to leave. Elena stood in front of her blocking her way. "Hey! Don't be so negative! You look really hot Care! And it's not a thing! It's your school uniform! Just a little bit… improved…" Elena concluded and tied Caroline's shirt just above her stomach.

The uniform consisted a white dress shirt, which now was tied in a tight bow below Caroline's stomach, a black and red plaid skirt, which Elena had fixed so the hem was a lot above her knees, and a matching plaid tie around her neck. The attire was completed with white socks that ended up to her knees. Plus, Caroline wore a short red bustier under the shirt so it wouldn't be too provocative.

"Elena, I can't go there dressed like a prostitute or a porn star!" Caroline complained and tried to untie her shirt. Elena stopped her and pulled her hands away. "Look at me. You don't look like a porn star. You are… Sexy… Trust me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone was looking at Caroline that day. Everyone. The moment she got out of the lockers and she walked down the corridor she felt numerous pairs of eyes stuck on her. Most of the boys talked to her, asking her to go out on a date. A couple of guys even broke up with their girlfriends in order to even stare at Caroline. She had never experienced something like that. Truth be told, it was awkward for her. Those three years of high school she was just the sweet, beautiful girl that used to date the quarterback in Junior year and everyone thought of them as 'The Golden Couple' of Mystic Falls High, and had been crowned as homecoming King and Queen in Sophomore.

Now, near the end of Senior year, Caroline was the sexy girl that everyone wanted to date and take a taste of. Not being used to the new circumstances she felt her cheeks blushing as she got in her first class. If she was already embarrassed, still in the beginning of the day, how the hell would she manage to bear all those boys, and looks until her last class?

Caroline took a deep breath in and calmed herself. She was Caroline Forbes after all. She had endured so many hassles in her life, she wouldn't back down now. When the first period was over, Caroline took Elena into the bathroom to talk. They also met their friend Rebekah there, who new about Caroline's crush to their teacher, and the blond girl narrated about the newly gained attention and how that made her feel. Elena made an 'I told you so' gesture smiling and Rebekah was impressed. She was thinking about adopting that look herself too.

The free period, after three hours of lesson, found Elena and Caroline and Rebekah again in the bathroom. Elena was fixing Caroline's make up, adding some concealer under her eyes to cover the black circles – because she hadn't had enough sleep the night before (fantasies) – and some eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Rebekah was still asking questions about the boys and how she could alternate her uniform to match Caroline's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The time had come. It was the last period. History with Klaus Mikaelson. After Elena had wished good luck to Caroline, she headed to the class leaving the blonde behind trying to calm down. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was sure that everyone could hear. She felt dizzy and her knees were weak.

When she got into class, Klaus was already there. She didn't look at him but she felt his eyes on her, burning. She went to her desk and sat down still not looking at the teacher and took her books out of her bag.

Klaus was in the classroom, long before the bell ring. He was staring at one particular desk. The third one, in the middle. Caroline's desk. It was wrong and he knew it. It was so wrong that he was in love with a student, but he couldn't help it. Every day, every single day, he was imagining the two of them together. He knew it was so wrong but every time he was looking at her during the lesson, that little smile on her lips as if she was dreaming something beautiful, those bright blue eyes looking back at him when he was teaching, all those graceful movements of her and those pink lips, had him thinking about ravishing her on the desk, making her his, making sure that no one ever could have her.

He was also mad at her. Mad at how she seemed so uninterested during the lesson, how she didn't ever make some effort. He had given her two times the chance to prove him wrong about it. But no. She was always unprepared. His train of thought was distracted by the bell. He got up from his chair and wrote the title of the subject on the black board, and he knew that all the students entered the classroom except one. He didn't heard Caroline's giggle or her sweet voice, so he assumed she would be absent.

But the moment he turned around he saw her. He felt his jaw hanging open as he took in her appearance, being sexier than ever, hot as fire and he had to make her his. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he knew that this girl would be the death of him and that he wanted her. Forever. She, on the opposite, didn't look at him and kept walking to her desk. Klaus felt his jeans getting a bit tighter as the bulge between his legs was growing. He tried to thing about something else to cool off, and he started quizzing the students.

When he saw Caroline writing something on a piece of paper, he decided to catch her off guard. "Tell us Caroline, what were the differences in women's behavior between Ancient Athens and Sparta?" Yeah, Caroline was completely off guard. She had been writing a note to Elena, who was watching Klaus's reaction when she got asked. Raising her head to look at him, she felt the mouth dry and swallowed hard. "Um… I think it was that in Athens, women had more power. They could go out and even go to the gym." She smiled widely sure about her answer would be right. But Klaus just walked away. "No, Caroline. That was in Sparta, not Athens. Wrong again…" he said with his back still turned to her.

Caroline felt like crying. She was definitely in trouble. He surely hated her and the outfit hadn't work at all, as she thought. She gave a furtive look at Elena who shrugged and winked, and quickly turned her attention back to Klaus. The rest of the hour passed with Caroline never looking away from her book, and Klaus trying not to stare at the beautiful blonde in the third desk.

The bell rang and all the students rushed outside, except from Caroline, who stayed behind to fix her stuff in the bag. Klaus was on the edge; he tried to resist looking at Caroline's perfect ass and knock some sense into him. He also wanted to speak to Caroline. "Caroline, I need to see you in my office now." He said and he left the room, heading to his office.

"Caroline's heart started beating louder in her chest and her breath came out with difficulty. It was now or never. She would now tell him how she felt about him. What could be wrong? I mean, he would either scold her, or lecture her about how wrong it was for her to be in love with a teacher. She was ready for this. The thing about she wasn't ready at all was the reality.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Knocking on the door lightly and waiting for Klaus to answer, Caroline entered his office with nervousness overwhelming her. She tripped once on the carpet but she found her balance quickly. Klaus reached his hand out to help her but he quickly pulled it back. He didn't trust himself what would do if he touched her. He smiled at how adorable, cute and sexy, all in the same time, but beyond all, how beautiful the younger woman before him was.

As she sat on the armchair, Klaus took the opportunity to stare on her slender figure for a moment, feeling his heart clench in his chest. He had to talk to her. "Caroline, can you tell me why you seem so… indifferent about the subject?" He asked softly and waited until she looked at him.

When their eyes met, Caroline felt her cheeks getting pinker and quickly looked down at her lap. "I'm… I'm not indifferent… On the contrary, I love History… But… I can't study… My mind always slips away…" she said quietly still looking down and her cheeks got even pinker. Klaus knew that feeling. He wouldn't be able to do some things right because his mind was always slipping away too. Forming Caroline's face. To be honest, his house was full of Caroline's sketches and portraits, which he drew every day.

"Caroline are you in love?" he asked out of the blue, causing Caroline to look at him stunned before she lowered her eyes again and Klaus mentally punched himself for saying it out loud. He didn't want to know if she was in love. No, scratch that, he didn't want to know if she was in love with another man. But since he fell into the deep, he had to swim to the shore. Caroline sucked a deep breath before saying 'yes', her voice just a little louder than a whisper. She was terrified about his reaction and she didn't dare to look at him.

"Is that person the reason you can't study?" he asked again, trying to sound indifferent and professional. Caroline only nodded and sighed deeply. Klaus got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her, trying to get eye contact with her. "You know you can talk to me." He said as if he was a friend now not a teacher. Now it was the time. Caroline felt her eyes filling with water because she was sure of his rejection. She sucked another breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"The truth is, Mr. Mikaelson… that… I'm in love… But it's not a student... Mr. Mikaelson…" she said after a pause to take all the strength she had to spit out the words. "I'm in love…. With you…" she said and Klaus was taken aback. He surely wasn't prepared to hear her declaration. A smile appeared on his lips and his was overwhelmed by a heart-warming feeling. "I know it's wrong" Caroline continued "and I know I should never tell it out loud but-" Suddenly she couldn't speak anymore.

Klaus's lips crushed on hers, kissing her softly but aggressively too and Caroline quickly gave herself in the kiss. When they parted Klaus took the opportunity to explain to the blonde that he had feelings for her too, that he didn't care it was wrong because they only had one month left till graduation, and that the moment she had set foot in his classroom he knew that she was special.

They kissed again, the kiss getting more feverish and Klaus's tongue pressed against Caroline's lips, which she immediately opened to give him entrance. Their tongue battled together for a while until Caroline broke the kiss to catch her breath and Klaus continued leaving open-mouthed kissed to her jaw and neck. Caroline's hand entangled with his dirty blond locks and she moaned softly leaning her head to the right.

As his lips reached Caroline's chest, Klaus's hands got a handful of that white shirt. "You have no idea what that outfit of yours did to me today." He whispered against her skin and Caroline sighed as he undid the shirt, revealing the small bustier underneath. Heat had started pooling between Caroline's thighs and she could feel Klaus's erection, covered in his jeans, touching her, and spreading fire in her veins. "Mr. Mikaelson…" she whispered and Klaus lifted her up, only to place her on his office. "Call me Klaus, love." He said and took off Caroline's bustier.

As if she woke up from oblivion, Caroline leaned to the crook of Klaus's neck and left small kisses and bites, whereas her hands rolled down and grabbed the hem of his Henley, taking it off. She took a moment to admire his chiseled chest and her hands caressed hi abs until they reached the band of his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with his belt, and she moaned loudly when Klaus took a nipple in his mouth.

He sucked gently and massaged with his hand the other nipple as Caroline was moaning louder and louder. Suddenly he kneeled in front of her, pulling Caroline to the edge of the desk and taking off her panties. Caroline gasped when she felt his hot breath on her wet, heated sex and moaned in pleasure as she felt his lips closing around it too. His tongue was teasing her clit, passing up and down her folds and then it sunk into her.

Caroline's head fell back at the pleasure he was giving her, making her coming closer and closer to the edge and she pushed her hips closer to his mouth. His hands started rubbing her clit as he kept his tongue thrusting in and out of her. He had made Caroline tremble and breath shallow breaths and putting more pressure to her clit he had her come screaming. "Oh my God Klaus!" she shouted and Klaus's lips left her, as he slowly stood up and kissed the blonde beauty. "I love the way you scream my name." he whispered against her lips and Caroline opened her eyes to look at him. "I think you're a bit overdressed." She whispered back and her hands went to the zipper of his jeans.

Caroline quickly took Klaus's jeans off and her hand slipped underneath his black boxers gripping his length, stunned at his size, making Klaus groan and started stroking it slowly and he grew even harder at her touch. She continued pumping her hand up and down for a while, driving Klaus crazy, until he couldn't take it more and took her hands away. Bringing her closer, he captured her lips in his, his tongue entering her mouth as he buried himself into Caroline, who broke the kiss to moan loud at the friction he created. He stood still in her for some moments to readjust his size and after that he started moving in and out with slow, steady thrusts. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist in a try to bring herself closer and thrust her hips forward meeting him halfway.

Klaus pushed harder into her picking up the pace a bit as he leaned forward to take Caroline's nipple in his mouth once more. Caroline felt her back hitting on the hard woof of the desk, as she fell backwards with Klaus on top of her and her legs still wrapped tightly. Klaus the pulled each one of her legs to rest on his shoulders, gaining access to get even deeper into the blond goddess who was writhing underneath him, and hitting all the sweet spots in her that made her scream in pleasure.

"More." She moaned and Klaus obeyed pounding faster into her and passed his tongue from her breast up to her neck and then back down. Caroline was now trembling, moaning his name as the pleasure he was giving her was nothing like she had imagined. It was way better. "I'm… close…" she whispered and her hands traveled to his back and his broad shoulders, bringing herself as close as she could and pushing her pelvis up to feel most of him. Klaus slipped his hand between their intertwined bodies and rubbed her clit with enough pressure to increase her pleasure and the blonde trembled uncontrollably.

"Klaus!" she screamed and she came hard her nails sticking into the skin of his back and grazing his skin, almost drawing blood. Klaus pound into her a couple more times and came too groaning her name, his voice coming out muffled as he bit her neck leaving a mark. They took some minutes to calm their panting and catch their breaths. Caroline sat up on the desk and rubbed her forehead. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and looked at Klaus's direction who was staring at her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I told you to call me Klaus, love." He said cleverly and winked. Caroline didn't know what to say when she got up to dress although her legs were still shaking from her orgasm. Klaus had already put his jeans back on and helped Caroline button her shirt. They were both silent as they got out of the office.

Before they separate ways Klaus looked up at her and smiled. "I was wondering… Are you free Saturday night?" he asked and Caroline looked at him with a smile curving her lips. "I am." She replied. "Great. I'll pick you up at eight." Klaus said and kissed her lips before he turn his back to go to his car. Caroline stood still, not believing what had happened today. It wasn't at all how she had imagined it would be. She waved to Klaus when he got into his car and turned her back to go home, having a huge grin stuck on her lips.

* * *

**Soo... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in your reviews! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
